


Wedding Frustrations

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Short Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: August tries to soothe him, Closet Sex, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Vaughn does not look good in a dress, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: August is miserable, helping out in a wedding he shouldn't be involved in, but if it. Vaughn is miserable in a yellow dress for his best pal's wedding. When August is asked to check in on Vaughn, this is his chance to reconcile and soothe him.





	Wedding Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> For an ask prompt on Tumblr.

August wanted to leave the wedding before he got to the front door of his house that morning, but he'd promised to be an usher for the happy couple. So he was there early, listening to Timothy prattle on for the hundredth time about what he was supposed to do. He shouldn't have even been at this wedding, he wasn't friends with Rhys of Jack, Sasha, his ex was. They'd been together when the wedding had started and August had wanted to back out when they’d split, but he couldn't. That would’ve meant telling Tim and Tim was so high strung, the guy probably would have murdered August. And there was always that _other_ thing that kept August there. That had been the reason for the breakup, but he was pretty sure he’d screwed that up too.

His phone beeped as he waited at his post. It was Sasha. His gut clenched. She was asking him to check in on Vaughn. He sighed, his chest suddenly heavy as he typed in a short ‘yes’ and headed off. He tapped on the door to the man’s dressing room. “Vaughn? It’s August.”

There was a long pause. “Uh… Yeah…?”

August’s stomach fluttered annoyingly. “I was sent to check up on you?”

He heard a soft swear and his lips twitched. He’d never heard Vaughn say that before. Vaughn’s voice broke a little. “Look… I… I’m… uh… fine, I’ll…”

More silence followed. August sighed. “Just let me in… Please?”

After another long moment, August heard the lock turn on the door, but Vaughn did not open it. August took initiative and stepped in, closing and locking it behind him. He stared for a long moment at Vaughn. He was standing just in his tight, thin underwear, holding his arms and looking everywhere except August. August stared at him, taken by the hard muscle everywhere. The tight shorts, clung to his body, leaving next to nothing to the imagination and it dried August’s throat. He’d had no idea Vaughn was even more… _hot_ under the vest and button down shirts. Sasha had poked at him many times about it. She’d seen the flush in August’s cheeks and how his eyes trailed after the man. He’d felt extremely guilty, but he and Sasha had parted respectfully.

Vaughn held his arms and stammered. “I… Like I said… I’m…”

“What’s wrong?” August asked, looking at Vaughn and pretending nothing else existed.

A strangled noise came from Vaughn and August followed his eyes to a dress, laying across a chair. August remembered the dress code now. The bridesmaids were required to wear a dress, and the groomsmen a suit, no matter who was on either side. He remembered Athena was wearing a suit.

“Oh,” August said.

That single word opened the floodgates of Vaughn’s nerves. “It’s a stupid rule! I could have found a yellow suit, but Rhys absolutely refused! Everything _has_ to match! _I’m_ the maid of honor, so I have to set an example.” Vaughn grunted. “It’s easy for Rhys to say, he looks fabulous in anything! He doesn’t have to deal with awkward limbs and an uneven body that’s too broad for that… He’s going to look great in his dress…”

August smiled. He couldn’t help it. The man’s insecurities were extremely adorable and endearing. His throat clenched and he grew angry with himself. He’d made a mess of things with Vaughn and he needed to make it right. But the sight of Vaughn in distress tickled August.

Vaughn glared at the small chuckle.

He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. “Sorry… It’s just I’ve never found you awkward. Incredibly cute and sexy, but not awkward.”

Vaughn’s brows rose. August had taken a chance, flirting to see how Vaughn would respond. The man turned pink. “That makes it even worse now!” He glared at the dress.

It put a permanent smile on August. He hadn’t lost his chance. He moved to the dress and picked it up. “It’s not… _horrible_ … It’s just not your style.” He handed it to Vaughn. “Let me see it on you?”

The man groaned and grudgingly slipped it on. August helped zip it up and then took a step back. It definitely wasn’t Vaughn’s style and reeked of Rhys. The dress was a candy yellow and very form-fitting, hugging all of Vaughn’s curves. It was tailored to him, though, and fit extremely well, but the tight mini-skirt cut into his muscles, pinching at his legs just a little. The upper part was separated with a belt, the top portion a sleeveless, lace see-through. The only thing that was covered was his chest, where breasts would be.

“I look hideous!” Vaughn cried in horror as he looked at himself in the mirror. “I can’t… I can’t go out there, August! All the others are women, I’m going to stick out like a sore thumb! I’ve never looked good in dresses or skirts despite Rhys’ attempts!”

“It does look awful on you,” August admitted as he looked over Vaughn’s shoulder at his reflection. There was no use denying it.

“I know!” he cried, his voice thin and full of panic.

Turning him around, August looked him over, keeping his hand on Vaughn’s bare shoulder. His voice was low, so only Vaughn could hear. “I gotta admit though, seeing this lace over these abs is really hot.”

Their eyes met. Vaughn swallowed.

He was the only thing that had made sticking around worth it. He’d always made sure August had felt welcome, especially when Sasha had ditched him to hang out with the others. He’d gotten close to Vaughn, only to pull away in pride and fear before August had said how he’d felt.

Vaughn looked down at his chest and stomach. “R-really?”

“Mhmm,” August hummed. He did not feel that fear anymore. Now, when he confronted his true feelings, he felt light and excited. Vaughn was not angry with him and he still had a chance to grab his missed opportunity. He was not going to let it slip away again. He shrugged, smirking wide. “But then again, I’ve always found you hot.”

A nervous breath left Vaughn and he smiled sadly. “I wasn’t sure…”

“Sorry about that,” August said. “I’m an asshole.”

Vaughn thought for a moment. “I wouldn’t say that. You were a dummy, though.”

“Sorry,” August said more seriously. His thumb trailed around Vaughn’s neck. “I got scared when I realized that I _really, really_ didn’t want to screw this up.”

“I’m scared too, August,” Vaughn said. “And not just of this dress.”

August laughed and pulled Vaughn into a kiss. He gained confidence as seconds passed, pulling Vaughn fully into his arms. Vaughn’s kisses were nervous, but they calmed as August continued.

A harsh rapping on the door made them pull away just barely.

“Vaughn!” Tim called through the door, knocking quickly once more. “Vaughn, is August in there with you!? He’s not at his post! He’s never not where he’s supposed to be and he’s not there!”

“Tim,” they heard a male voice mutter, annoyed. August recognized it as Wilhelm. “Let the man have a chance to answer.”

“I am, Wil, but he’s not answering!” Tim hissed and knocked again on the door.

“I guess I should go, huh? Before Tim has an aneurysm, though I bet a crumb on a clean table would cause that right now.” August said quietly.

Vaughn snickered. “Poor guy.”

August kissed him slowly as Tim knocked on the door again. He whispered to Vaughn, squeezing his ass. “I’m nowhere near finished with you, though. And don’t even think of having someone else as a dance partner.”

* * *

August held Vaughn’s hand as he pulled him away from the reception. All the things Vaughn needed to participate in were accomplished and August was whisking him away. Vaughn blushed at the implication.

“This isn’t really that sneaky, ya know? This dress is an eyesore.”

“No one’s paying any attention,” August said, smirking devilishly.

Vaughn flushed.

August smirked wider, leading them to the back of the building and into a closet he’d scoped out earlier. He shut them in, the scent of cleaning supplies circling. He pressed close to Vaughn, his hands automatically reaching to grope his ass. “This dress has been a tease all day,” August said. It may not have been suited for Vaughn, but it had hugged him just right. He’d been surprised how much it had distracted him and he could no longer wait. He kissed Vaughn.

“Should we really be doing this here?”

“Here, home, whatever, but we’d better leave now.” August gripped Vaughn’s thigh, lifting it over his hip, pushing the dress higher. August let his hands roam over that leg as he kissed down Vaughn’s neck. He felt the man swallow hard. He pressed into Vaughn’s tight booty shorts, groaning when the thin, mesh material did nothing to shield his advances.

“Yeah… Okay, screw it!” Vaughn wrapped his arms around August’s neck, relenting and encouraging the man. August unzipped his suit pants, letting them sag just enough to free himself. He pulled Vaughn’s underwear over his ass, feeling over the soft, supple flesh. He dragged it off, letting it slide down Vaughn’s other leg. Vaughn ground his dick into August’s, both moaning and clawing each other closer. Vaughn breathed heavily into August’s ear, rocking with him.

August smirked. “You are so fucking sexy, ya know that?” His sweet nerd giggled. It tore his resolve just a little more, but he reached into his pocket and produced a small test packet of lube. He smirked. “A party favor from Jack.”

Vaughn snickered. “Of course.”

After applying it, he pulled Vaughn’s thigh back up to his waist and rubbed the tip of his dick against him. August kissed him, muffling Vaughn’s moan when he sank into the man, pushing his dick the full extent he could. Vaughn panted, pressing his face into August’s neck and hugging him tight. August made slow rhythms, taking his time, listening to the man’s soft pants that burned into his skin. He loved that Vaughn held him tight, his body gripping around August. He kissed August’s neck, his fingers tangling in the blonde hair.

August teased him, slowly pulling out and then thrusting in with just as much care, reveling in the mewls it drew from Vaughn. He pressed Vaughn against the wall, continuing his slow motions, hand bracing him against the wall, driving the cute nerd crazy. Vaughn clung to August’s back, gripping his jacket in fists.

“I’m just double checking that we’re not going to run out of food!” Tim snapped quietly, walking down the hall outside of the closet.

Vaughn stiffened, but August kept going, they were quiet, they would not be noticed. And he couldn’t resist teasing Vaughn even further. He was biting into August, holding him tighter as he tried to stay silent.

“You checked before it was served. We missed the damn toasts because of it,” Wilhelm grumbled. “I know you’re the wedding planner, but you’re driving me nuts.”

Gripping, Vaughn’s ass he thrust in quickly and deep, making Vaughn gasp into August’s neck. He pulled out and drove in again, delightfully hearing Vaughn grunt with each hard thrust. August was careful, though, he was not going to let anything disturb them.

“Then quit following me around,” Tim snapped.

There was a low growl before Tim exclaimed. “What are you doing!?” They heard Tim cry. “Put me down, Wil!”

“No, you’re too high strung, I’m going to fuck it out of you. We’ve already missed everything.”

Tim gasped. “We’re at a wedding!”

“There’s a closet in the kitchen.”

“There’s food in there, Wilhelm, don’t you dare!” Tim’s words were murderous, but his voice got quieter as they walked by.

August smirked momentarily before turning his attention back to Vaughn. “Turn around,” he whispered.

Vaughn stood on his feet. “You didn’t consider that closet did you? In the kitchen?” He faced the wall.

Pulling his hips towards him, August wasted no time in plunging into Vaughn and pushing him against the wall. He sank hard and deep, letting them make a little noise. “Nah, too risky, babe.” He thrust with measured rhythm. He’d thought about this all day and he wanted to remember it.

Vaughn moaned louder than he should have. “Shit,” he moaned, wincing. “Sorry… It’s… The dress is so tight…” His hips bucked against August. His dick was rubbing against the satin of the dress from August’s thrusts and it was short circuiting Vaughn. He tried to keep quiet but he was getting closer and closer. August kept up with him, pounding into him, driving him higher and higher until Vaughn had to shove his fist in his mouth as he came, his cum soaking into the dress.

August pulled Vaughn away from the wall to stand, his arm across Vaughn’s chest and neck, lunging rapidly. Vaughn panted loudly with each erratic thrust, faster and louder until August dug deep, pulling Vaughn against him. They stood there for a long moment, ears perking for any sound. When none was found August eased away from Vaughn, but turned him around and kissed him hard.

Vaughn was putty in his hands, his fingers kneading. “Do you think Rhys would notice if we just left?”

“Hmm, probably, but just shoot him a text, he’ll understand.” August pulled his phone out and handed it to Vaughn.

Giggling, Vaughn took it, pausing a moment to look at his dress. There was a spot right over Vaughn’s crotch. “Ew.”

“I like it,” August said easily.

“Yeah, you would,” Vaughn said, smacking his chest. He kept it there as he texted Rhys. “I need to pack my things up, which means I can changed out of this.”

“Oooh, I can help.”

Vaughn laughed, kissing the lazy smirk stretched wonderfully across August’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
